Rose’s Deal
by 25 Lightbulbs
Summary: Ruby decides to visits her mother’s grave, until an unexpected visitor appears.


The air flowed through the snow covered trees as a red cloaked figure walked by them. The shattered moon shined through the night and lit her way through the dark forest. Eventually she stumbled upon a clearing, with a gravestone over a huge cliff side.

"H-Hey mom. Sorry I didn't visit sooner, This winter was incredibly cold! Even though this day is colder than yesterday... Hope you're doing well! Beacon is incredibly fun! Especially with my teammates and another team we befriended named Team JNPR! Maybe I'll bring them to meet you next time.."

Wind speeds quicken as she hugged her cloak, shivering to the winter breeze.

"Brrr... It's getting very cold now.. I-I think I should be heading back to Beacon now. I'll visit again next time!.. I miss you." Ruby smiled as she looked at the rose on the gravestone. She turned to walk away until the winds flowed faster making her cape flutter. She tilted her head up to look at the shattered moon, but gasped in shock as she stopped in her tracks.

The moon was whole. Ruby stared at the full moon with her shining silver eyes. Until the moon stared back at her with a dark black pupil of its own, making her confused and curious. Suddenly, light shined over her, similar to a spotlight, making her jump in suprise.

" **HEHAHAHHAAAHAA** " a loud manically laugh echoed through the skies, making her jump again. Suddenly, Giant glowing blue bricks that seemingly come from nowhere formed a triangle around the moon. Lightning streaked across the ground and the bricks formed together.

As all that was happening, Ruby was terrified at what was happening and almost decided to run away using her semblance, until the entire forest got stripped away from its color, leaving only gray, white, and black, similar to an old cartoon. Ruby looked back up to the moon to see the triangle become a bright yellow and it had arms and legs with a top hat and bow tie.

 **"Well, Well, Well! Rose's own child! We meet at last!"** The triangle floated down towards the terrified Ruby.

"W-who are you?! How do you know my mother?!" Ruby stuttered.

 **"Name's Bill Cipher, and I'm guessing that gravestone wasn't a 'dead' giveaway!"** Said Bill as he circled the red clad girl.

"Hey! That isn't funny!" Ruby shouted back.

 **"Woah, take it easy, it was just a joke kid! Here,"** he raised his hand as a blue flame circled it. suddenly a floating screaming head appeared out of thin air and landed near Ruby's feet.

 **"Have a head that's always screaming! Haha!"** The head screamed ever so loudly as Ruby quickly backed off. He flicked his fingers, as the head got stripped from its flesh and bones and floated away.

"Y-you're insane!"

 **"Sure I am, what's your point?"**

"Uh-erm... What do you want from me? Why did you come here?"

 **"Sheesh, calm down Kid! I been keeping an EYE on you, and you made me impressed! Two years ahead of Beacon? Stopping a wanted criminal! You deserve a round of applause!"** Clapping could be heard from everywhere but Ruby searched around to see nobody, making her confused.

 **"Anyways! I'm here to give you a deal you can't deny!"**

"Huh?"

 **"How about I resurrect that mother of yours for a small... 'FAVOR?'"** Bill's eyes glowed blue as another blue flame surrounded his hand.

"What?! Really? You can do that?... Wait... how can I trust you? After all you did make mean jokes!" Ruby pointed out as Bill chuckled.

 **"Of Course you can trust me! Besides me and Rosey are friends after all!"**

"I-Uh.. I'll think about it.."

 **"Well, if you ever need to change your 'mind' I'll be here for you! Ready to make a deeeaalll!! Hey want to see my impression of you in about three seconds? AAAAHHH!!"**

"AAAAHHH!!" Ruby flailed her arms aimlessly as she woke up in her dorm. Nobody was in there besides herself as she took in deep breaths.

 _'Phew... it was just a dream..'_ she sighed in relief, wiping sweat off her forehead. Something caught her attention as she looked at her palm.

'The Dream Is Real' —Bill

She gasped until she looked below her palm.

'Look what I did to your other hand.'

She raised her left hand.

'Look a turkey!'

A drawing of a turkey was on her left palm as she sighed.


End file.
